


Birth

by LynFraser09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: Future AU. Emma gives birth to her and Neal's second child.





	

A loud cry filled the room as Emma collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily. She looked over her knees to the doctor who was holding the bloody baby in her arms and then she smiled as she caught the fatigued mother’s look and confirmed what they had found out months ago. 

“It’s a girl." 

A smile broke across her lips as she looked up to her side to her husband who was watching the scene in silent awe. One of the nurses came up beside the doctor with a clamp and a pair of medical scissors, smiling as she looked at Neal. 

"Would you like to cut the cord?” She asked him but her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to stare at his newborn daughter, wailing away in the doctor’s arms. 

Lightly, Emma reached over and smacked him on the arm, getting his attention and he gasped as he eventually tore his gaze away and looked over at Emma. 

She smiled, raising her brow pointedly and motioned to the nurse who then asked him again. 

His eyes widened for a second before he immediately agreed and rushed over cutting off the last ties between his daughter and her mother. 

“Great job.” The doctor praised him sweetly with a smile and he smiled in return watching as the doctor then carried the newborn to the other side of the room. 

It seemed like an endless few minutes as they cleaned her off and checked her health and Neal returned to his wife’s side, instantly reaching for her hand. 

They shared a grin and as Neal leaned over to kiss her forehead tenderly, a few tears helplessly rolled down her cheeks. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered against her hair. “I love you so much." 

She squeezed his hand and then looked up at him with a dazzling smile. "I love you too." 

They both looked up as they caught the doctor walking back over to them, their daughter now clean and wrapped in a white blanket. "She’s a very healthy 7 pound, 4 ounce little girl." 

Emma held her breath as her daughter was placed in her arms and as soon as she took a look at her face, her perfect little face, she let out quiet sob and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

It had been too long, way too long since she held a baby in her arms and the last time she had it was taken away from her before she even had a  chance to look at him. 

For a brief, flickering moment she thought she was back in that prison hospital and any second now they’d come and take her baby away and she subconsciously pressed the baby tighter to her chest. 

And then there was a presence at her side, a weight on the bed as Neal leaned in beside her and she knew she was in a different time now. A time where she could keep her baby and the baby’s father was right beside her, as much in love with their child as she was. 

They both kept their eyes on her for a few seconds longer before simultaneously turning to each other and leaned in for a quick, loving kiss. 

She looked into his eyes as they pulled apart and they were shining with love, and joy and unshed tears. 

Then their attention was brought back to their daughter as the infant made a small, gurgling noise and both parents laughed. 

Emma reached out to gently caress her daughter’s soft cheek and the baby finally opened her eyes and Emma felt the emotions welling up inside her again as her daughter looked right at her. 

She had soft brown eyes, the same color as Henry’s and the same as her father’s. 

The eyes…they were Neal’s alright but the rest of her face took after Emma and there were even a few tufts of blonde hair peeking out from the little hat on her head. 

"She’s beautiful.” Emma whispered and Neal pressed another kiss to her head. 

“Just like her mom.” He said sweetly but there was a huskiness to his voice and she stole a look over at him. He was completely taken by his new daughter, a smile seemed permanently etched on his lips and she knew those tears poking at his eyes would fall at any moment. 

Neal had been waiting for this moment as long as she had and she knew he’d be content to let Emma hold onto her for a little while longer and just stare at her but she also knew he had to be aching to hold her. 

With a soft grunt, Emma pushed herself up into a slightly better seated position and shifted the baby in her arms, smiling over at Neal. 

“You want to hold her?" 

His eyes widened slightly and his breath caught but he swallowed thickly and then smiled, reaching his arms out. 

Emma pressed a soft kiss to her daughter’s head and whispered, "Go to daddy.” She carefully handed her to Neal. 

Once the baby was in his arms, the dam broke, and he let out a shuddering breath, the tears finally escaping his eyes as he grinned down at his daughter. “Hi honey.” He whispered, blinking rapidly to clear away the tears so he could memorize every little feature of his daughter’s face. 

The infant gurgled again and blinked up at him through her wide brown eyes.

Only closing his eyes for a second, he gently brought his lips down to her forehead, leaving a whisper of a kiss against her soft skin. “You really are beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world." 

"Hey.” Emma protested weakly beside him and he laughed. 

“Okay, second most beautiful girl in the world but mommy only beats you by a little bit." 

He finally looked over to Emma who was watching them with a serene smile. 

"We have a daughter, Emma.” He whispered in awe and she grinned at him. 

“Yes we do." 

Carefully he perched himself against the side of her bed, leaning his shoulder lightly against hers as their daughter rested in the crook of his elbow, her eyes now closed as she drifted to sleep. 

"We need to give her a name.” He said quietly, staring down at her as she slept. 

Emma hummed, her eyelids now fluttering as she rested her head against his shoulder. “We didn’t decide on that, did we?”

“No we didn’t." 

Emma let out a breath as she stared down at the baby, pondering all the names they had been discussing over the last few months. 

She then bit her lip as she looked up at Neal who looked back at her inquisitively. 

"What about Mary?" 

"After your mother?" 

She nodded quietly. "She’s my best friend as well as my mother and I know it’d mean the world to her…" 

"Of course.” He cut her off with a smile. “I think it’s perfect.” He glanced back down at their daughter. “Mary.” He whispered and Emma smiled against his shoulder. 

“No Margaret though…right?” Neal asked hesitantly and she lightly squeezed his leg before chuckling. 

“No, no Margaret…but a middle name would be nice. Is there anyone important to you? I chose her first name…I think it's only fair you choose her middle. Your mother?" 

Neal let out a quiet scoff. "I don’t really have very many good memories of my mother…and Mary Milah is not the greatest name on the planet." 

"Neither is Baelfire.” She teased and he shot her a quick look before they both erupted into smiles. 

“Alright, so not your mother then…" 

Neal bit down on his lip softly, pressing his brow together, staring down at his daughter’s face. 

"What about Angela?” He finally suggested and Emma lifted her head. 

“Who’s Angela?" 

He looked down at her. "Wendy.” He answered simply and she raised her brow. “Just like in the stories we know here her full name was Wendy Moira Angela Darling." 

"You remember her full name?” Emma asked in astonishment and he smiled sheepishly with a shrug. 

"They were my family and I’ve never forgotten them." 

A soft smile warmed Emma’s face as she looked up at her husband. He certainly had a long, complicated past and he was finally getting the family he deserved. 

She nodded and looked down at their daughter, gently reaching out to rub a few fingers over her head. "Well Mary Angela Cassidy…welcome home." 

A quick knock on the door brought their attention momentarily away from the newborn and then the door crept open and Henry poked his head in. “I saw the doctors and nurses leaving...is the baby here?”

He glanced eagerly between his parents before finally settling on the small bundle in his father’s arms. 

“Yeah she is, buddy.”  Neal answered quietly , an even bigger grin crossing his lips at the sight of his son. “Come here.” 

Henry crossed the room in a few long steps and was soon at his father’s side. He met Emma’s gaze for a moment, and shared a smile with her before looking down in awe at the infant sleeping soundly.

“Mary Angela,” Neal muttered quietly, his lips ghosting across the top of her head as he kept his eyes on Henry, “This is your big brother, Henry.” 

Henry’s eyes widened and a grin took over his lips. “Hi Mary…” He whispered in awe and slowly lifted his hand, hesitating over her body.

“It’s alright, kid,” Emma said with a tired smile, “You can touch her.” 

“Do you want to hold her?” Neal offered and Henry whipped his head towards him, eyes lighting up. 

 

“Can I?”

Neal chuckled. “Of course you can. Just pull up that seat here.” He motioned over to the chair in the corner of the room and Henry ran over and dragged it over. 

He plopped himself down and held out his arms. Neal rose off the bed and slowly maneuvered himself to face Henry and carefully lowered Mary into her brother’s arms. 

Henry’s mouth fell open as she was placed into his arms and he carefully held her against his chest. “She’s so small…” 

He froze as Mary suddenly let out a small gurgling noise and a second later her little eyes opened and focused on her brother’s. 

Henry held his breath as he stared back at her.

Neal slipped his hand into Emma's and they both smiled, their hearts filled to the brim with joy and love as they watched their children connect for the first time. 

Another small squeak pierced the air and while it didn't take Henry’s attention away from his sister, Emma and Neal once again were drawn to the door. 

Snow and David stood in the doorway, David holding the door open, a smile wide on his lips, while his wife stood in front of him, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes crinkled in joy and brimming with tears. 

Snows eyes flickered from where they were previously settled on her grandchildren to her daughter and the tears threatening to fall finally rolled down her cheeks at the sight of her daughter, exhausted but glowing with joy and her husband beaming beside her.

“Emma…” she whispered and Emma lifted her free hand, beckoning her parents in. Her throat suddenly felt too thick to speak.

Snow immediately rushed into stand on the other side of her daughters bed and took her hand.

“Mom.” Emma murmured as she came close and snow grinned, leaning over to hug her daughter quickly. 

 

Emma smiled, leaning her cheek against her mother’s chest and weakly hugging her back. 

David soon appeared behind his wife and once mother and daughter parted, he reached over to grab Emma's hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

“You got someone to watch Charlie?” Emma asked after a sniffle. 

Snow nodded with a smile, quickly wiping at her tears. “Yes he's with Granny. I knew now wouldn't be a good time to bring him to see her but he’ll be able to meet his niece soon enough.”

Emma let out a small laugh. “He won't even understand what she is to him.”

Neal chuckled. “This kid has a nephew 12 years older than him and a niece a year younger. He's not going to understand this family for a very long time.”

Snow smiled fondly. “All he will need to know is that they are his family. That's what is most important. Henry and..” She paused, furrowing her brow. “Have you two decided on a name?” 

Emma and Neal looked at each other with a smile and Neal nodded, urging her to tell them. 

Emma looked back to her mother and smiled softly, “When I first came to this town I didn't have anyone. Henry came flying back into my life and I didn't know what to do or how to feel.” She said quietly. “And then I met you,” her voice cracked with emotion, “and you took me into your home no questions asked. You treated me like family without knowing you were. You were - are - my best friend and so,” she let out a breath, “our daughters name is Mary for the woman who gave me a real home for the first time in my life.”

Snow gasped and tears rushed to her eyes. “Oh Emma...you named her after me?” She reached out and hugged her again. Emma closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into her mother’s embrace. 

Snow pulled back a few seconds later, wiping at her cheeks, and then placing her hands over her heart as she gazed lovingly at her daughter. 

Emma smiled and nodded silently in return.

Snow sniffled and then gasped slightly, her eyes focusing past Neal where Mary was still curled in her brother's arms. “Oh, now let me see her!” 

Emma and Neal laughed softly as Snow bustled past her husband and around the bed to stand beside Henry. 

 

Henry finally looked up from the baby to grin brightly at his grandmother. 

Snow met his eyes for a moment and returned his smile before focusing her attention on Mary.

“Oh…” Snow breathed out as she sunk to her knees beside the chair, reaching out to gently stroke the baby's cheek. “She's so beautiful….Emma she looks so much like you.”

Emma smiled brightly as Neal squeezed her hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Henry, do you mind if I take her?” Snow asked, already holding out her arms.

Henry glanced to his parents and Neal smiled and nodded.

Carefully, Henry handed the newborn to their grandmother, who gasped in awe once the little baby was placed in her arms. 

 

Snow cradled her gently against her chest as her eyes filled with tears. “Hello there sweetheart.” She cooed. “Oh look at those eyes..”

Big Brown eyes stared up at her. “Beautiful.” She whispered and leaned down to brush a soft kiss on her forehead. 

David came around to stand behind his wife, reaching one arm around her to cup his hand under Snow’s to gently support the baby's head. 

 

Snow spared only half a glance up to share a tearful smile with her husband before her attention was drawn back to the baby. 

 

“She is beautiful.” David agreed and smiled over at the new parents. “Just like her Mom.”

 

Emma returned his smile, beaming tiredly. 

 

Just then there was another knock on the door and the door opened to reveal Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

They stood hesitantly in the doorway, observing the crowd in the room. “Is there room for two more?” Belle asked sweetly. 

 

Neal nodded and waved them in with a smile. “There's always room for family.”

 

Belle grinned and behind her Rumplestiltskin’s face softened into a warm smile. They shuffled into the room and Belle looked torn between Emma and the baby in Snow’s arms. 

 

Finally she crossed the room towards the baby, standing on the other side of Snow but in direct sight of Emma and Neal. 

 

Belle gasped quietly, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of the baby. “Oh, she's beautiful!” She gushed. “What's her name?” She looked over to Emma and Neal. 

 

Neal smiled. “Mary Angela.” 

 

Belle returned her attention to Mary. “A beautiful name for a beautiful child.” She kept her gaze on Mary for a few seconds and then looked up to her husband and shifted to the side, ushering him over. 

 

Rumple hobbled over and stood between Snow and Belle, smiling down at the baby. 

His face softened and there was the barest hint of a sparkle of tears in his eyes. 

Then he blinked and it was gone. 

“She is quite the beautiful child.” He agreed and his eyes lifted to meet his son’s. 

Neal's smile widened as he caught his father's gaze. 

Snow glanced up, quickly to Emma and Neal and then to a Rumple. “Would you like to hold her?”

Rumple’s eyes widened and he took a step back, shaking his hand. “Oh, no, I couldn't.”

Belle slipped her hand onto his arm and squeezed gently. “Of course you can. She's your granddaughter, Rumple.”

Rumple kept his gaze on Mary, intently but unsure. “I have not held a baby in ages.”

“Oh go ahead, Papa.” Neal encouraged with a smile. 

Rumple looked up to his son and then nodded. “Very well, if you insist.” 

He handed Belle his cane and then hesitantly reached out his arms. Snow smiled warmly and slowly, carefully transferred the baby into her grandfather's arms. 

Rumplestiltskin eyes widened in awe as soon as the little girl was placed in his arms. She wiggled her small body and then opened her eyes. Her eyes locked onto his and his breath caught in his chest and he felt a warm pressure pushing at the back of his eyes. 

“Bae…” He whispered. He was absolutely struck by the familiarity of the brown eyes staring up at him. 

 

For a moment Rumple was transported several lifetimes ago when Baelfire was placed into his arms for the first time. 

He blinked quickly, forcing back tears and bringing him back to reality. 

He cleared his throat and quickly glanced up to find Neal watching them with a small, fond smile, those familiar brown eyes shining with love. 

“She has your eyes, Bae.”

Neal's smile widened into a proud grin. “So I keep hearing.”

“Just like Henry.” Emma said quietly and Henry perked up at the sound of his name and then grinned as his family looked over to him. 

“But with any luck she'll keep that blonde hair.” Neal said.

“I like your dark hair.” Emma murmured tiredly, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Wouldn't mind all the…” a yawn suddenly cut her off. “...all the little Neal Cassidy’s running around.”

Neal chuckled. “A little Emma Swan won't be bad either.”

 

Emma hummed, her lips pulling into a small smile, her eyes closing for a long moment. 

 

“Oh…” Snow cooed, watching her daughter struggle to stay awake. “Should we leave?” She asked, looking to Neal. 

Emma's blinked her eyes open and lifted her head a fraction to look at her mother. “You don't have to leave, Mom. I like having you all here.” She yawned again and finishes with a sleepy sigh. “You're family...it's how it's supposed to be.” 

“You need to rest, sweetie.” Snow answered, her own motherly instincts taking over. 

“I am resting.” Her head fell back onto Neal's shoulder. “Stay. Please, stay. I need to know you're all here.” 

 

Snow and Neal met each other's gaze, exchanging a look. They had both missed Henry’s birth and Snow had missed Emma's entire life. Emma needed the reassurance that she wasn't alone anymore. 

“Okay.” Snow said quietly with a soft smile. “We're not going anywhere.”

 

Emma smiled, reassured, and just snuggled further into Neal's shoulder.

 

Neal kissed the top of her head. “Ever again.” He vowed, barely above a whisper. He knew Emma heard him though when she tightened her grip on his wrist.

 

Then Neal glanced back over to his father. Mary Angela had now fully captured Rumplestiltskin’s undivided attention and even put a genuine smile on his lips. Belle was also leaning over the baby, grinning as she rubbed her chest and cooed affectionate nonsense.

 

Henry sat grinning from ear to ear, brimming with excitement and joy with Snow and David standing between him and Belle, watching the scene with bright smiles of their own.

 

Neal felt such a swell of love inside him as he took in the moment. It was a moment he had only ever dreamed about. One where he had a family that included both his father and Emma and now especially, their children. 

 

He tightened his arm around Emma’s shoulder, holding her that much closer and she let out a small sigh. 

 

Emma was right, this was how it should be, with all of them together and he took joy and comfort in the knowledge that it would always be from that day on.

  
  



End file.
